Perfect Pretender
by 3therflux
Summary: A perfect disguise is not knowing you are one. (AU Before Over Consumption Arc)
1. Chapter 1

The high schooler lay unmoving at the dented ground. The monster's fist was too much for his frail body.

"Hmph, izzat all you got?" The monster, formerly under the guise of a normal schoolmate, beckoned him. His true form revealed that he was an Ogre.

Yet the body did not speak, nor move an inch. Instead, the pool blood underneath it simple expanded.

"Tsukune!" A white haired woman, currently ensnared in a trap inescapable by normal means- shouted in shock, worry, and fear.

Fear that the young man is now a corpse.

Fortunately, the mind inside the seemingly lifeless body was fuming with activity.

"No… I can't die…"

The only thought on his mind was for his survival.

He couldn't stop here.

Not yet.

He had to repay everything the others had done for him.

He wanted to stop being useless.

Yet, all he could do in was to wander in his mind, as it sinks to complete darkness.

And so, his pulse completely stopped.

…

…

…

Minutes passed as the other two waited for the corpse to move.

"No.."

The white haired woman unleashed more of her strength to escape the field that trapped her, too try and revive Tsukune with her blood, yet her powers were only used against her.

"If only this shield.. wasn't in the way!"

She further slouched as the recoil of the barrier strengthened even more.

"I can't him die again!"  
Both she and her other self screamed mentally, but the distress and hopelessness was slowly creeping up, it's volume slowly taking over her previous thoughts. This was his end, she thought at the back of her mind.

A dead Tsukune, no matter how much she resisted, it was the result she most expected.

Yet it was most certainly the result that never occurred.

A small groan came from the deceased body.

It was not a groan of agony, but rather, of annoyance.

"I've had enough of this tomfoolery."

The voice that was once full of cheerfulness declared in a stoic voice. The color from his hair faded, and soon enough, the teen started to straighten up.

"W-what?"

The Vampire could only croak in surprise.

A person that has been injected with too much of a vampire's blood had only two ends:

One would be by death;

And one would be ghoulification.

The latter of which causes one to lose their sanity and fall into a state of bloodlust, destroying everything they possibly can-

Tsukune showed none of the symptoms. His hair has turned to complete white unlike the bleach brown that was the color when he borrows her power, and more importantly, no aura could be detected from him.

What exactly was happening?

After cracking the bones of his neck, Tsukune signaled the Ogre.

"Come, I've no time to waste."

His eyes glowed completely crimson.

"A… vampire?"

How was it possible? His blood surely came from a human, yet why has he turned into a vampire..?

Moka's inner self could only think as she helplessly watch the battle unfold.

The ogre's attacks consisted of simple barrages of fury, with his size giving bigger range to his fist.

However, with each attack dished out by the Giant, Tsukune dished out two. Unlike his usual movements, graciousness accompanied his moves, attacking with perfect execution.

Was it truly the same person that she knew?

The battle that continued was quick, and none of the two combatants suffered severe damage. With the loss of consciousness of the Ogre, the barrier keeping the white haired vampire has disappeared.

"T-Tsukune?"

Moka knew that she had to ask if this was the same human that she knew.

No answer was given to her, with him focusing instead on fixing his uniform.

"Who are you really?"

Her doubts intensified, and soon, it was confirmed. The boy's head slightly turned around, as if unable to be bothered to look her in the face, and grinned.

"Have I disappeared for so long that none know of my name already?"

He proceeded to crouch to ground, retrieving something , and stepped infront of her. What he held on his hands was the cross left uncared for during the fight.

"Don't make me appear again."

He commanded her as he placed the rosary upon Moka's hand. Weakness then assailed his legs, and quickly he descended onto the floor, with the vampire catching him before his body collided with it. His features returned to normal the moment he looked up at her face one again, but this time, as if coming from a dazed-like state.

"Huh.. Moka-san?"

Soon enough, his consciousness became clear once more, and realized that he has collapsed on her chest.

"U-wh..S-Sorry!"

Blood gushed in his face and he jumped away from the vampire, breaking their contact.

"Not just for that, but also for having to be saved by you again.."

The feeling of uselessness stabbed him again, and again. He felt bitter looking at Moka's face.

That was when he noticed the surprise on it.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Confusion shook up her mind even more, with everything that happened just now pointing to the most illogical conclusion.

"Remember what?"

She wasn't the only confused, for all that Tsukune knew, he simply passed out once more.

Alas, the transformation caused her to doubt him even more, and reached a point of where her curiosity overpowered everything else..

"Tell me honestly, Tsukune."

Even without changing her stance, she put up her guard.

"Have you been lying to us?"

She had to confirm her suspicion.

All she received from the boy was an innocent twist of his face.

Was she wrong?

"Hmph. Until we meet again, Tsukune."

Deciding to temporarily put the matter away, the inner Moka sealed herself away, giving leeway to the pink haired outer Moka to take over. The pair then soon went through their normal, everyday routines.

However, the inner Moka knew that it would not be the only time that they will see this other side of Tsukune again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune woke up to the sound of rushing water. Groggily, he examined his surroundings, and found that he was unfamiliar with the scenery that was before him. Instead of the usual walls and other furniture or decorations of the dormroom, ruins of a worn castle lay below his foot and the splashes of water could be heard from the huge waterfall looming in the distance.

No reason came up to justify the sudden change in location inside the boy's head, and soon he found himself panicking about his condition.

"Welcome, young man"

A deep voice boomed from behind the confused boy. The latter turned around wearily to face the mysterious man.

The man was at the other end of the castle, sitting at a once glorious throne, now plagued by dust and age. One look at his stature, his white hair and clothes would tell of his many centuries' worth of experience, betrayed only by his face, which seemed to be those in his 40s.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked the man, to which smirked at the boy's question and slightly stroked his goatee.

"My boy, this place's name, or even my own, has no significance to your tale." The moment his speech was given, he disintegrated into countless number of bats and swarmed the around the open ceiling of the castle.

'This man is a vampire.' Tsukune immediately took note.

"There is a reason, though, why I have called your consciousness here." The voice, again, boomed, but now from every direction.

"Do not let that woman sacrifice her blood to you." The voice now came from a few inches behind Tsukune's ear. The vampire's sudden presence freaked the high schooler, which caused the boy to turn around.

"Moka.?" The boy subconsciously spoke at loud. The man, brooding over Tsukune, noticed the small slip.

"That is her, name, is it?" Inquired the man, to which Tsukune only gulped in anxiety.

"Listen to me. If you follow that 'Moka' even more so, you will collide upon mishaps, upon mishaps, upon mishaps. Your life shall fall spiraling down the pit of misery, and you shall never escape- only to forever rot!" Continuing, the man described Tsukune's future to be one of agony. He strongly believed that Moka, even though one of his kin, was a threat, for reasons unbeknownst to the speech's receiver.

The boy did not falter under the voice of the older person.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He quipped, staring the ominous man right at the eyes.

He remembered the first day of meeting the pink haired bundle of joy.

He remembered the tears of happiness she shed at the end of the day..

After years of dejection, and loneliness, she had finally found a companion.

"But, no matter what happens to me, I'll stick by her side."

"Because I'm her friend." His face broke into a grin.

This reasoning would not do for the other man however, as soon his stoic face crumpled in frustration.

"What I gave was not advice. It is an order." Soon the man once again transformed into a billion bats and surrounded Tsukune, covering the boy's vision in darkness. Yet only one thing took the boy's attention. The two furiously glowing red orbs infront of him, moving ever so slowly towards him, puncturing threads of fear to those who dare look into it. Slowly, but surely, fear and anxiety arose from Tsukune's mind, wherefore he closed his eyes, hoping to escape the terrifying scenario.

Silence embraced his ears, and once he reopened his eyes, the usual appearance of the dorm room welcomed him with comfort.

"What was that all about?" The boy sat straight and scratched the back of his head in confusion. Unknowing, that, for a mere moment, his eyes turned to crimson.


End file.
